Listen
by Never Surrender
Summary: ...This is where they stand… in the middle of a field, near a old well… a well that connects her time with his… the well that did this... insert song into one shot..that will remain a oneshot review please


This was the end…. They defeated Naraku and they collected all the jewel shards and now the jewel was whole once again.

But of course they didn't make it this far without losing something… some for the good… some for the bad… and maybe there was a both?

Miroku lost his wind tunnel… the curse that threatened his life was finally gone.

Sango lost her brother… but now he was free from Naraku's grasp… and was with their family…

InuYasha lost his first love… and is going to lose his next love… but not to death… to reality… in reality they could never be together… it couldn't work… no matter what.

Kagome lost the job of collecting the jewel shards and to stay in the feudal era… she like InuYasha is about to lose a love…. And many friends that she will miss.

This is where they stand… in the middle of a field, near a old well… a well that connects her time with his… the well that did this.

Standing by each other… the two young lovers… who never really knew their feelings or the others for them… are about to do the thing that will cause a scar on anyone's heart.

They've been together not that long… but have been through a lot together… more then anyone could imagine….

They smile… they deserve too… but smiling just seems not the right thing to do…

They turn to look at each other… waiting to start that long goodbye…

**-I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
****-I get a notion from the look in your eyes, ya**

Everything that they have worked for is now done and there is nothing left here for one of them… but leaving the other will be a hard thing to do… the work it took to get one to trust the other… will now be left as it is… there is nothing else that they can do for each other…

This will hurt both of them… the thing they've built for each other… will now be abandoned…

**-you've built a love but that love falls apart.  
****-you're little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

"Well it was fun. I got to do a lot of things that most teens my age don't get too… chase around demons… kill, fight, protect… do something that they see is the right thing to do…"

"Ya… it was fun… seeing new things… doing new things… having another chance of life.'

They both don't want to leave each other…. But… it will be the best… you never know…when your fate may show its' self…

**-listen to your heart  
****-when hes calling for you  
****-listen to your heart  
****-theres nothing else you can do  
****-I don't know where your going  
****-And I don't know why,  
****-But listen to your heart  
****-Before you tell him goodbye**

"Well we made it… you made it… I made it… but some didn't…" a girl sighed

"We all lost and gained something…" a boy with white hair said looking over his wounds.

"Really? What have you gained? What have I gained… we both will be losing…"

"True…"

"I know the fight was supposed to happen… but look at Sango… she lost her brother… she wont see him until she dies…"

"All our memories… will only be memories…"

"But to me… it will only seem like a dream… a very real dream…"

"And to me it will only be a part… I have a long way to go… and you don't…"

"I will treasure these moments… even though we only remember the ones we want… I will never, forget this… even though I will question it as a dream…"

"I treasured every moment on that…"

"This is all a dream huh?"

"I guess for you…. It will be…"

**-sometimes you wonder it his fight is worthwhile.  
****-The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
****-They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
****-The feeling of belonging to your dreams**

"Well…" the girl turned to the well… "This is it… I really wont need to come back huh?"

"…"

"Well here." She took off a necklace with a pink jewel on it, and placed it in his clawed hand.

"…"

"And I wont and you wont be needing this anymore…" she reached up and pulled off the rosary from around his neck…

To him it felt like there was weight removed from his shoulders… and really there was… he no longer needed to protect the girl… she was going to where she belonged… and she needed no protection from him there…

"A necklace for a necklace…" he said

Both wanting to say more… but both are afraid…

**-listen to your heart  
****-when hes calling for you  
****-listen to your heart  
****-theres nothing else you can do  
****-I don't know where your going  
****-And I don't know why,  
****-But listen to your heart  
****-Before you tell him goodbye**

"So what do you think you'll do?"

"Finish up school…" 'Lose myself in a depression…' "You? Will you use the jewel to turn full demon?"

"…. No… I gave up on that when I killed those bandits… I don't know what I'll do."

"…"

"But if I could have one wish- "

"Careful… you only have one…"

"… That's the sad part… I'd want one more… and only one more…"

Inside their heads there were voices saying what they should really be saying… but neither would listen… afraid that it they said what they really did… was the fear of rejection... Neither wanted it.

Of course they wanted to say everything they could…. But sometimes… you cant put everything into words…

Everything here was magic… nothing would ever be the same…. Not after what they both went through….

**-And there are voices  
****-that want to be heard.  
****-So much to mention  
****-But you can't find the words.****  
-The scent of magic,  
****-The beauty that's been  
****-When love was wilder than the wind**

"I should be returning to my time now…"

"Ya…"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure?"

"Please act like brothers with your brother…. Stop trying to kill each other… try to love each other."

"I thought you knew my relationship with him… that won't happen…"

"How about a…. acquaintance then?"

"It won't work…. Not until I can prove I'm worthy to be his brother…"

"…You never know…. It might happen…."

"…Might…. Might not…. I highly doubt it will…"

"No killing…"

"Unless threatened…. I promise."

**-listen to your heart  
****-when hes calling for you  
****-listen to your heart  
****-theres nothing else you can do**

She stepped onto the lip of the well, and he took her hand to steady her…

"Well… this is it then.."

**-I don't know where your going  
****-And I don't know why,  
****-But listen to your heart  
****-Before you tell him goodbye**

"Ya…"

**-listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm**

"Never forget about me…"

"As long as you never forget about me…"

"I never could…"

She stepped off and the only thing stopping her was the grips on each other.

"Ready…?"

"For what ever lays ahead…"

"I'll search for you. I'll find you…"

"I'll wait till the end of time…."

As they let go of each other, and as she was surrounded by blue light, she called out,

"I love you InuYasha! I always will!"

"I love you to Kagome… I always have…" he whispered when she was completely out of his world. "I always have…"

**-I don't know where your going  
****-And I don't know why,  
****-But listen to your heart  
****-Before you tell him goodbye**

This happened over 600 years ago, and the well still exists…. And people know the story of the young lovers, destined to never be together, but tried to…

Being from two completely different worlds, they tried to make their relationship last.

One being from a world where everyday you must fight to survive. Where demons run around and the humans hide.

The other being from a world where everything comes easy. Where you don't have to be afraid of demons trying to kill you. Where no demons existed.

It never was meant to be….

They say if you go to the well and listen carefully,

You can hear them admit their love…

* * *

Mooooooooo...lol cow. This was written when i like inu/kags pairing...why did i put this on then? Because, i didnt want it to go to waste. i worked hard on this and i wanted other people to read it and see what they thought about it.  
I dont own Inuyasha, cuz if i did, Sango would be with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would only be wearing a loin cloth, Kirara could to into a human, Kagome would go through the well and never come back, Miroku would...vanish and shippo would get beaten up by InuYasha. Oh and inuyasha would also be with Kouga and Ayame and Sango...yess...so none of this is happing so you know i dont own it. I also dont own this song... I cant sing or write a song. It belongs to DHT. I just borrowed it. :P **How do u like dem apples? huh huh HUH!o.O o.O O.O**


End file.
